Love Or Not
by Tails13113
Summary: Both Rick and Jack(the farmer) are in love with Karen, but the problem is that she is in love with someone else;Cliff. Read to find out what happens. Please R and R!
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
It was a beautiful Spring morning when Karen awoke. The birds were singing to call in the new Spring. Through the window she could see Gaulgin, her female cat, chasing the worms into their holes, and the birds into the trees, which were speckled with cherry blossoms.  
She looked at the clock on her bedside table with alarm. It was already 11:00A.M in the morning. She then realized that she had missed her daily morning meeting with Rick.  
"Well, no hurry to get dressed......I guess...no hurry to eat breakfast either." Karen mumbled to herself.  
She got out a bowl, spoon, milk, and napkin. Then she went over to the cabinet to search for a decent cereal.  
"Hmmmmmmmmmm...I could have mini chex, Trix, Berry Berry Kix, or Mom and Dad's Kashi a. k. a. fish food." Karen looked and her mind wandered elsewhere for a moment before she snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah, what cereal to pick? I guess Trix would be fine. Too tired to really care, actually." She told herself after stifling a gigantic yawn, as if her mind just wanted to prove the point.  
She brought the cereal over to her bowl and poured it in. Karen ate her cereal quicker than usual.(Weird huh...considering she just said she didn't have to eat fast.)She then put her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and put away the milk and cereal.  
She slid to the bathroom in her duck slippers and her robe and with her she brought her usual apparel; white T- shirt, purple jean vest, frayed jean shorts, and her trusty hiking boots. After slowly getting dressed, she took a brush and combed her long, brown hair. She then took her styling gel and applied to her two blonde bangs, Karen styled her bangs the way she usually did; hanging down around her face and a little in her eyes.  
When she walked out of the bathroom she heard voices coming from the store.  
"Hey, Jeff, I'll take five rice balls, but, just put it on my tab, okay." (Of course)Duke's voice, the guy who ran the winery with a little help from his wife, voice rang out.  
"Your tab.........okay............I'll put it on that sure. "Karen wanted to beat the shit outta him right then and there, but she saw her mom going out the door and then her angry voice.  
"Jeff what did I tell you about tab." She didn't let him say anything. "Don't let people walk all over you, okay?" She grimaced for a moment, then went back to pursed lips, "That was Duke right?" Jeff merely nodded his head, "Then I'll go get the money from him." She briskly walked out of the store, only to exchange a swift greeting with one of the townspeople.  
Then Doctor Tim walked in. Right after somebody else walked in, but stopped abruptly. "Jeff, can you put this box of flour on my tab? He looked at Jeff.  
"Sure, I'll put the 50G on." Jeff 's uneasy voice easily penetrated the wooden oak door, from which behind Karen stood.  
She opened the door a little to see a new kid, clad in overalls and a crisp, white, linen shirt, accomponied by spiff farming boots. He looked a little nervous, but what he did next amazed her.  
"You're the kid from the Riverside farm, right?" He gave a swift acknowledging nod to the Doctor "What's wrong, you don't look so good?"  
"You know, you should pay for that." He glared at Tim, staring him down. (It's a guy thing I think)  
"No, really, it's okay. We do it all the time. So if you would move outta my way I'll be off, back to the Clinic and..."There was no need for him to finish the sentence.  
Karen stormed out of the back room with a look so angry, it could have frightened the devil himself, "Pay my father NOW. Or else, you will still be at the Clinic, but instead of working there you may be a patient there instead!" This gave Tim the message, he handed Jeff the money and scooted out of there before Karen, or anyone else, for that matter, could yell at him.  
"Thanks a bunch. My name's Karen Greenfield. Pleased to meetcha. What's your name?" Karen stuck out her hand and Jack grabbed it.  
"Your welcome. I'm Jack Riverside. I'm the one who is taking over the farm." A thought passed through Karen's head, hardly remembering the announcement." I would get back to my farm, but I need to buy some seeds and rations for this week." Karen giggled.  
"Were you in the military? Just thought I should clue you in that, though this village may have old customs, we still are up-to-date on words and the such. You can use meals instead of rations or even better, food." Karen giggled again, this time leading him over to the kitchen corner.  
"Sorry, just trying to fit in here at Mineral Town. Thought you still used old language. My dad was wrong then. He said you were still in Medevil times." Jack browsed through the selections.  
"We may be old, but not THAT old. So, what do you need? This is the kitchen cornor and this is the seed display. Only the seeds for this season are displayed. Ask me about anything if you need it." Karen got a paper bag out from under a shelf.  
"I'll take a bag of each of the three seeds, and some riceballs and bread." Jack listed the things off his fingers.  
"Anything else?" Karen asked while filling his bag.  
"No, but if you ever need anything from me, don't be afraid to ask. I don't bite, but I'm not sure my dog doesn't." Jack got a snicker out of Karen at this one. "Don't worry I was just joking, my dog Ipse doesn't bite. Well see ya around Karen!" With that Jack walked out of the Supermarket and waved to Karen until the door closed.  
She started her work by organizing the kitchen cornor. She didn't get far before frustrated, and that's when she was jolted from her thought by a slight knock at the door. Before answering it she knew it was probably the Doctor or someone, but it wasn't.  
When she opened the door what she saw amazed her, a boy about her age had collapsed on the doorstep, his bird poking annoyily at his ear. He had brown hair split into five bangs. Each with a gold tint at the tip. He wore a brown T- shirt with a brown guys tank top and a light brown vest. He wore black shorts and had a ragged ponytail tied with a piece of twine, with the bottom also tinted gold. He had big blue eyes with were mostly closed at the moment and around his waisr he had a leather belt, and on his wrist a leather band. He was the cutest guy Karen had ever seen.  
"Hello, Hello, please wake up." She shook him violently but was careful not to whack his bird who was insanely fluttering around him, a brown falcon, by the looks of it, a young bird.  
"What happened? Who are you? Where am I?" He was shaking. (Geeee... wonder why)  
"I'm Karen Greenfield. You just collapsed on my doorstep. You are at the Mineral Town Supermarket. What's your name?" Karen's eyes showed an immense amount of worry and her mind was racing furiously.  
"Oh, my name is Cliff Hawk, and this" He pointed to his falcon," is Cain.........my friend. I'm sorry for bothering you, I didn't mean to bother you. I'll just be going now" He tried to get up, but then fell down with a thud." He was on the verge of tears.  
"No really, it's okay......I don't mind a hot guy like you collapsing onto my doorstep, I mean you're friendly, cute, hot, nice, and generally you seem like a good guy." This was when Karen stopped speaking, mentally kicked and slapped herself.  
"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. SWEET!" These were the only words that Cliff could utter at the moment. ( Talk about being speechless)  
"Sorry, did that offend you? Are you angry at me? Sorry I sometimes tend to think aloud sometimes. Heh, heh, heh. Whoopies. "Karen rubbed her hand on the back of her neck.  
Well, you're hot too..." He replied.(Great male instinct)  
"Well, ummm lets get you inside. It's a bit chilly outside." Karen helped him up and pushed him inside.  
"Cliff, will you wait here for a moment, please? I need to get someone. It will only take a minute or so." Karen edged towards the doorway as she spoke.  
"Yeah, sure, I wouldn't mind at all." Cliff couldn't rip his eyes off of Karen.  
"Okay hold on, I'll be right back. I promise!" With that she rushed through the doorway to get someone. 


	2. Help at the Store

Chapter 2: Help at the store  
  
"Mom, Dad! Come here and hurry! We have a slight problem." Karen hollered so that it reached all corners of the house.  
"Coming honey, hold on a second." Sasha, Karen's mom answered.  
She walked briskly, her blue dress swaying a slight bit with every step she took.  
"Hold on dear I'm in the potty poo, I mean the bathroom." Her father answered back.  
flushhhhhhhhhhhhh, clug, clug, clug, clug  
"Sasha, honey, where's the plunger? I also have a slight problem." Jeff meekly called out to her.  
"Jeff, honey, there's no time for that now. Karen needs us." Sasha called back with a slight bit of irritation.  
Jeff walked down the stairs, whistling as he did so, receiving two glares, "Well, what is it Karen?"  
"I found a boy about my age collapsed on the doorstep, with his bird. He seemed really hungry.........and cold.........and tired" Karen sighed. (She's laying it on pretty thick isn't she)  
'Well did you leave him out there? Is he okay?" Sasha's mothering instinct hit her head on.  
"Yeah mom, he's fine I hope. I mean he cold have come down with pneumonia or something. Maybe even asthma. I brought him into the store like a good neighbor should. I didn't want to bring his bird inside. You know, in case it's got rabies or fleas or something." Sasha's green eyes softened.(I know, I know, bird don't get rabies. Not sure if they get fleas though.........)  
"Well, let's go get him. Come along Karen, come along Jeff." They walked out of the backroom with Sasha leading the way.  
"Mom, please stop treating me like a baby, I'm nineteen you know. I'm not your little pumpkin pie anymore." Karen pouted and crossed her arms.  
"You sure act like one still though." Her mother muttered under her breath.  
"You got that right dear." Jeff commented to Sasha, a bit too loudly.  
"What did you say, dad? What did you say mom?" Karen stared at them, a pondering look in her eyes.  
"Nothing dear. We were just talking about the bills, not a biggie." Sasha shot Jeff a glare and gave him a little slap to complete her message.  
Cliff was sitting on a wooden stool, organizing the seeds and part of the kitchen corner. "Hey Karen, I just thought I should do a little something for your kindness. It's the least I could do..." He smiled sheepishly, and Karen knew some red had hinted it's way onto her cheeks.  
"Thank you, young man. That was very kind of you. My husband should hire you. He could use the help; I mean you could make sure nobody pays on tab and organize the items. So what do you say err......ummmm.........?" Sasha gave him a half smile, half frown, and gave him a quizzical look.  
"Cliff, please call me Cliff. I don't know, I'm not that good at it..." Cliff fidgeted and almost slipped off the wooden stool, but re-gained his balance.  
"Oh nonsense, I'm sure you'll be great at it. We can start you at 15G an hour. Then as your skills improve we can pay you more." Sasha was interrupted by Karen.  
"Mom, you don't need skills to work at a Supermarket. It's a really easy job." Karen explained to her mom who just huffed.  
"We can start you today. Karen will show you the basics and work with you for a while." Sasha was sliding Cliff to the back room.  
"Mom, I can handle it from here. I'm fine" Karen went towards the back room.  
"I really don't know Karen, as you said working at a Supermarket really isn't all that hard." Sasha shifted her position so that she was now dragging Cliff as apposed to pushing him.  
"Honey, let Karen show Cliff, she is the one who found him and sort of rescued him. Remember. Just relax." Jeff coaxed his wife.  
"Fine, fine, I'm going to go visit Barley and May. I said I would later today, but I guess early is better than never." Sasha went towards the door.  
"Ummmmm......... Mom, the saying is, better late than never or better later than never. So, I'll just go show Cliff the ropes." Karen rolled her eyes, "Come on Cliff, hurry up, you're going too slow." She also started pushing.  
"Whoa, careful, don't push me over, no more falling for me, no sir-e- e-e-e-e! So what's the low down on this here job? Anything special I need to know about this here town, any festivals?" Cliff was twiddling his thumbs.  
"Well......... first of all... you sound like an idiot." Karen cheerily replied.  
"Thanks......... just looked like an old town." Cliff gave her a huge grin.  
"Why does everybody think this town is in olden time? Well.........anyway......... in seven days, there is the goddess festival. At this festival, the five girls, Elli, Ann, Popuri, Mary, and me wear special costumes and dance to bring the year in with luck. The day before the festival a guy asks the girl he likes most to be escorted by him to the goddess festival. It's one of my favorite festivals" Karen went off into a fake dreamy state.  
Really, is it that fun? Well, it must be, but is it really one of your favorite festivals?" Cliff gave her a quizzical look.  
"Of course, coughbullshitcough........." Karen laughed dryly, then coughed obnoxiously.  
"I wonder who I'll take to this goddess festival with me, maybe Karen, Elli, Mary, Ann, or Popuri. Well, back on the subject, right?" Cliff was biting his lower lip and Karen was biting her nails.  
"Well Cliff, here's a nametag. Do you have a place to stay?" Karen hoped he didn't.  
"Afraid not, but I can stay at the inn, I mean I'm making money and everything." Cliff started to feel in his pocket.  
"You don't......... well, we have a guest room you can stay in while you work for us, even on weekends." Karen teased," It's the door on the left, just be careful, that door has a tendency to get stuck, then swing open when you least expect it." A friend got a bloody nose and a black eye, all in one day." Karen pointed to the room and snickered.  
"Okay, works for me, what are my hours? Oh, and by the way, thanks." Cliff shrugged and smiled.  
"Well, your hours are, eight to seven, of course over time they may lessen or become more, it's not too hard, but you have to make sure no one pays on tab. If they do either yell at them or threaten them, and if worse comes to worse, get me. You get to clean up spills and bag things for people. Eventually you'll know everybody well enough that you can talk to them while you work or bag, sometimes they give tips.........if you're extremely polite and do exactly what they say. Sometimes they'll give you a 10G tip and sometimes, just sometimes, they'll give you a 300G tip. Depends how good you are. Well......... that's about it for your job. So you can begin now." Karen started to push Cliff towards the door to start working. 


End file.
